Digimon Adventure: Salvando el Digimundo
by TomySeni
Summary: 2 años después de derrotar a Apocalymon, los niños elegidos regresan al Digimundo por órdenes de Gennai. Sus emblemas dejaron de funcionar por alguna razón no identificada ¡Acompaña los Niños que acompañaste durante tu infancia!


Digimon Adventure: Salvando el Digimundo

Capítulo 1: Cambios

2 años luego de la caída de Apocalymon

En Odaiba, más precisamente, el hogar de los Yagami, se encontraban Hikari y Taichi solos, ya que sus padres estaban de viaje.

-¡Hikari! ¡A comer!- Llamó Taichi e inmediatamente, Hikari salió de su habitación y se sentó en su silla –Estoy probando una nueva receta, el ramen, espero que te guste- Dijo Taichi esperando que su hermana degustara su nuevo plato

-Mmm… Exquisito- Dijo Hikari tratando de mantener en su boca la comida caliente y con un sabor extraño –Enciende la tele- Ordenó la menor y mientras su hermano no veía, le daba la comida Miko, su gato

-¿Ya comiste todo? ¿Tan rico estaba?- Dijo Taichi agarrando un plato, pero apenas lo probó fue corriendo al baño…

-¡TAICHI!- Gritó Hikari apuntando a la tele

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó su hermano

-Mira la tele- Dijo Hikari, aún sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían

 ** _-Nos encontramos con 2 difererentes cámaras en la ciudad de Odaiba y otra en el centro de Tokio, como pueden ver, las imágenes son perturbadoras, monstruos gigantes lo están destruyendo todo, como hace 2 años en Odaiba y 6 en Hikarigaoka, en la imagen se ve claramente a un Tiranosaurio Rex de color negro destruyendo la Televisora "Fuji TV" en dicha ciudad en las costas de Tokio, cuando tengamos más información, avisaremos de inmediato, habló Itsibushi Aeda, desde Shibusha's News-_**

-No puede ser…- Dijo Taichi boquiabierto

-Es hora de volver…- Dijo Hikari

-Al Digimundo…- Culminó la frase Taichi, rápidamente corrió hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar los números de los otros 6 niños elegidos, pactaron encontrarse en el puente de Hikarigaoka en la tarde para decidir qué hacer –Hikari, prepara el digivice y tu emblema-

-Sí- Obedeció Hikari y rápidamente corrió a su habitación

Taichi le escribió una nota a sus padres avisándoles que volvería en unas horas y se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes y tomaron el primero hacia Hikarigaoka para encontrarse con sus amigos, allí los esperaban todos los niños elegidos que tuvieron sus aventuras hace 2 años, todos tenían sus emblemas y sus digivices, sabían que era la hora de volver

-Llamaré a Gennai mediante mi computadora para que abra la puerta al Mundo Digital- Dijo Koushiro Izumi comenzando a teclear en su computador portátil amarillo, y vio el e-mail que había recibido –Es Gennai- Dijo e inmediatamente lo abrió, de repente, la tapa del portátil se cerró y un holograma de Gennai a tiempo real se mostró

-Un gusto verlos, niños elegidos- Saludó Gennai

-El gusto es nuestro, Señor Gennai- Dijo Joe Kido, tan educado y mayor como siempre

-Bueno Niños, seré breve, el mal ha vuelto a acechar el Digimundo y el Mundo Real está en grave peligro, deberán entrar al Digimundo, los dejaré en la entrada de mi casa, he de decirles, que el poder de las tinieblas ha inhabilitado los Emblemas, hasta no encontrar solución o encontrar otro método de digievolución, no podrán digievolucionar a etapa de Perfeccionamiento

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todos al unísono, luego de un momento de silencio incómodo, T.K hizo resaltar la esperanza que lo identificaba

-Eso no importa, lograremos unir fuerzas para derrotar a los villanos y encontraremos una solución para este problema- Dijo el menor de los Ishida

-Bien dicho, hermano- Dijo Matt

-Bien, lo que deben hacer es apuntar todos juntos con los digivices al computador de Izumi y el portal se abrirá- Dijo Gennai, aún conmovido por la frase de T.K

-Sí- Dijeron todos al unísono sacando sus digivices y apuntando a la pantalla de Izumi

El puente fue desprendiéndose hasta caer por completo, era una muerte segura, pero un agujero gigante se abrió en la calle de Hikarigaoka, cuando por fin vieron el suelo y pensaban que se estrellarían, los digivices comenzaron a brillar mostrando un gran arcoíris que acababa en el césped del Continente Server y comenzaron a caer como si se tratara de un paracaídas y cayeron como plumas en el continente

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!- Gritó Hikari muy feliz y todos comenzaron a gritar y saltar, todos, excepto Mimi, quien se percató de un sonido que le provocó nostalgia

-¡TODOS AL PISO!- Gritó Mimi -¡ES KUWAGAMON!- Advirtió

Todo lo que aparezca entre paréntesis será la información de los distintos digimons que aparecían mediante el programa de computadora de Izumi

 _(Kuwagamon es un Digimon Tipo Insecto. Tiene la forma de un escarabajo ciervo. Con un cuerpo duro, y con alta energía defensiva, es un Digimon terrible, de mal carácter y agresivo. No parará de atacar al enemigo con sus tijeras gigantes hasta que lo derrote. El sonido de sus alas puede ser escuchado a distancia, y sus tenazas son capaces de cortar casi cualquier material.)_

-Si no lo paramos, nos matará- Dijo Matt

-Ustedes no morirán…- Dijeron unas voces muy reconocidas por ellos

-¡KOROMON DIGIVOLVES A! ¡AGUMOOOON!- Se escuchó a la distancia y el digivice de Taichi comenzó a emitir una luz blanca, luego de eso, todos los digivices brillaron

-¡TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVES A! ¡GABUMOOOON!-

-¡PYOCOMON DIGIVOLVES A! ¡PIYOMON!-

-¡TOKOMON DIGIVOLVES A! ¡PATAMON!-

-¡PUKAMON DIGIVOLVES A! ¡GOMAMON!-

-¡NYAROMON DIGIVOLVES A! ¡SALAMON!-

-¡MOTIMON DIGIVOLVES A! ¡TENTOMON!-

-¡TANEMON DIGIVOLVES A! ¡PALMON!-

-¡ATAQUEN A KUWAGAMON!- Ordenó Agumon

Salamon lanzó su aullido de cachorro paralizando a Kuwagamon y todos comenzaron a atacar con sus habilidades, pero fue inútil, los Kuwagamon del Continente Server son mucho más poderosos que los de Isla File, de un vuelo rápido los derribó a todos

-Es demasiado fuerte…- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Kuwagamon estaba mirando a Taichi y emprendió vuelo hacia él

-¡NO, TAICHI!- Gritó Agumon con una gran furia, el Digivice, nuevamente desprendió una gran luz blanca

 _Suena: Brave Heart_

-¡AGUMON DIGIVOLVES AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡GREYMOOOOOOOOON!-

(Greymon: Está en etapa adulta, es la digievolución de Agumon, tiene apariencia de dinosaurio color naranja, su técnica especial es la Mega Flama)

-¡AYUDA! ¡GREYMON!- Gritaron todos los niños paralizados por el miedo, si Greymon no entraba en batalla, no habría probabilidades de vivir

Cuando Kuwagamon estaba por caer sobre los Niños Elegidos, fue embestido por Greymon, quien comenzó a golpearlo, el dinosaurio tomó de las piernas a Kuwagamon y comenzó a embestirlo contra las rocas, pero Kuwagamon se defendió y le provocó un corte en el brazo imposibilitando el movimiento de su extremidad izquierda, cuando Kuwagamon tomó vuelo para acabar con la vida de Greymon, Matt reaccionó

-¡GABUMON! ¡AYÚDALO!- Gritó Matt mostrando la amistad que lo representa, su digivice comenzó a brillar

-¡GABUMON DIGIVOLVES AAAAAA! ¡GARURUMOOOOON!-

(Garurumon: Es un Digimon en forma de lobo, está en etapa adulta y es la digievolución de Gabumon, tiene la apariencia de un lobo con unas garras muy filosas de color violeta, su ataque especial es Aullido Explosivo)

-¡Ataca, Garurumon!- Ordenó Matt

-A tus órdenes- Obedeció Garurumon

Kuwagamon iba a embestir a Greymon, en el momento que lo estaba por cortar, Garurumon embistió al insecto estrellándolo contra un árbol

-¡ES EL MOMENTO, GREYMON!- Gritó Garurumon

-¡MEGA FLAMA!-

¡AULLIDO EXPLOSIVO!-

Cuando Kuwagamon fue derrotado, Garurumon y Greymon volvieron a su etapa de Crecimiento

-Nos han salvado la vida, bien hecho- Dijeron todos

-Entremos en casa de Gennai, todos deben recuperarse de sus heridas- Ordenó Sora y esperaron a que las aguas se abrieran para entrar en casa del Señor Gennai.


End file.
